


Мы просто трахаемся

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Хэнк иногда не знает, чего ему хочется. Гэвин старается об этом не задумываться вообще.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Мы просто трахаемся

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на DBH Ship Wars 2020 (команда хэнвина)

Гэвин не выносит объятий и поцелуев. Он неловко вывинчивается из рук Хэнка и скрывается за дверью ванной, бормоча, что ему срочно нужен душ. Может, это и правда, но, на взгляд Хэнка, от минутной задержки Гэвину ничего бы не сделалось. Сам Гэвин, возможно, думает иначе.

Гэвин терпеть не может совместные трапезы, а на поставленную перед ним тарелку с разогретым в микроволновке ужином реагирует, как шестнадцатилетняя девственница на подаренный дилдо. Не то чтобы у Хэнка был опыт взаимодействия с шестнадцатилетними девственницами, а тем более с искусственными членами — просто первая пришедшая в его голову ассоциация при виде смущённого и яростно отнекивающегося Гэвина оказывается именно такой.

Гэвин не остаётся на ночь — по крайней мере добровольно, в здравом уме и ясном сознании. Как выясняется однажды, после изматывающего, мучительно сладкого секса он вполне может остаться у Хэнка, вырубившись после второго или третьего по счёту оргазма, и даже проспать в объятиях любовника до утра. Утром, конечно, он снова психует, отворачивает взгляд и торопливо выскакивает из дома, скороговоркой бормоча, что ему надо ещё в свою квартиру успеть заехать. А Хэнк с того самого случая этим способом — оттрахать Гэвина до потери пульса и оставить ночевать — иногда пользуется.

Если на то пошло, слово «любовник» и все его синонимы Гэвин тоже не переваривает.

— Ты мне не бойфренд, не жена и не заботливая мамочка! — в ярости кричит он на Хэнка, когда тот тянется поправить на нём шарф.

— Любовники вполне могут проявить заботу друг о друге, — пожимает плечами Хэнк, невозмутимо убирая руку.

— Мы с тобой не любовники! — вскипает Гэвин.

— А кто же мы тогда? — риторически вопрошает Хэнк.

— Тебе не похуй? Мы просто трахаемся, — Рид злится непонятно на что. Или на кого.

Может, Хэнку действительно стоит забить на всё остальное и сосредоточиться на том, что у них с Гэвином есть — на сексе? Уж секс-то у них точно есть, да ещё какой — за эти крышесносные ощущения не жалко поступиться даже крупными принципами, не то что мелкими недоразумениями. Потому что Гэвин, когда устаёт шипеть и огрызаться, отдаётся... Хэнк даже метафору не может подобрать. Как в последний раз. Как перед концом света... Нет, всё не то! К чёрту метафоры, это просто несравнимо ни с чем вообще.

Гэвин гибкий, как пантера, желанный, как запретный плод, горячий, как адские сковородки. Или как солнечные протуберанцы. Да нет, он горячее, чем всё во вселенной.

Хэнк прекрасно помнит день и даже час, когда это началось — когда после завершения долгой и муторной операции он сначала затащил трясущегося Гэвина в первый попавшийся бар и насильно влил в него чашку горячего кофе, в котором коньяка было больше, чем собственно кофе. А когда понял, что и это не помогло тому выйти из взвинченного постшокового состояния, то снял номер в ближайшем мотеле, затащил туда продолжавшего стучать зубами Гэвина и наконец вытрахал из него всё напряжение последних недель и весь азарт, всю дрожь финального этапа, когда их неиллюзорно могли убить.

После этого Гэвина наконец перестало нервно колотить, но он ещё долго приходил в себя: восстанавливал дыхание, таращился в потолок, неуверенно потягивался, будто тело каким-то образом перестало ему принадлежать. А остановив взгляд на Хэнке, внезапно смутился, резко отвернулся, но быстро справился с эмоциями, скорчив невозмутимую мину и снисходительно хохотнув:

— А ты ничего, старикан, оказывается, ещё могёшь!

За «старикана» Хэнк ему незамедлительно отомстил, снова вбив в матрас и заставив стонать до хрипоты.

Они не обсуждали произошедшее ни в ту ночь, ни наутро, ни после. Но когда через пару-тройку недель, сдав смену, столкнулись на служебной стоянке и Хэнк предложил поехать к нему, Гэвин молча кивнул, сел в свою машину и последовал за ним.

Хэнк понятия не имеет, когда основательно, от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос, увяз в сладкой ловушке по имени Гэвин Рид без малейшей возможности выбраться.

Хэнк нежно любит рот Гэвина. Эта адская конструкция беспрестанно извергает ругательства, издёвки и кривые усмешки, упругие губы сопротивляются вторжению языка Хэнка, будто плотно набитые в банку огурцы, крепкие острые зубы легко могут прокусить кожу до крови. Но когда Гэвин расслаблен и умиротворён после оргазма, он целуется так, что у Хэнка появляется ощущение, будто кончик языка Гэвина пробегает по нервным окончаниям в его мозгу, как ловкие пальцы гитариста по струнам, и в эти моменты Хэнк начинает понимать средневековых рыцарей, которые ради одного поцелуя прекрасной дамы готовы были идти на мучительную смерть во рву с дикими зверями.

Хэнк обожает член Гэвина — горячий, набухший, плотный, с влажной от возбуждения бархатистой головкой. Он готов кончить от одного ощущения этого восхитительного предмета у себя во рту, даже когда челюсть немеет, а уголки губ болят от растяжения. Гэвин в те моменты, когда у него получается не только бессвязно скулить, а выдавать нечто вменяемое, обычно выдаёт что-то вроде: «Я что тебе, девственник, что ли?» или «Ты меня лизаться позвал? Вставь мне уже, или у тебя не стоит?»

Временами Хэнку очень хочется потроллить Гэвина и притвориться, что да, не стоит на него, но очень сложно притворяться, когда молния на штанах едва не лопается от болезненного напора. Гэвин почему-то возбуждает его так, как и двадцать лет назад никто не возбуждал.

Хэнк прётся от задницы Гэвина, хоть она и выглядит почти плоской в висящих на бёдрах джинсах. Зато без них... Хэнку вряд ли бы кто поверил, но он и не собирается никого убеждать, что там вполне есть за что подержаться и по чему шлёпнуть, удовлетворённо выслушивая ответное злобное шипение и сдавленные ругательства Гэвина. А уж вбиваться в эту задницу, впиваясь пальцами в ямку на пояснице или трогательно выступающие бедренные косточки, и вовсе бесподобно.

Хэнк иногда не знает, чего ему больше хочется: придушить Гэвина, избить его до реанимации или дышать всю ночь в коротко стриженный затылок, прижимая к себе тёплое расслабленное тело. Кормить Гэвина с рук кусочками домашнего торта с медовым кремом или закопать его на заднем дворе. Не видеть его больше никогда в жизни или просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро.

Хэнк не знает, как это называется. Гэвин думает, что знает.

— Мы просто трахаемся, — повторяет он, как заведённый, и временами бывает сложно понять, кого он пытается убедить этими словами — Хэнка или себя.


End file.
